I'll find you
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: “I missed you so much…” That was all she needed to hear, to know that her feeling for him were still there… Sasusaku one shot. Read and review. I know... My summary sucked... read if you're interested


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and its characters! Kishimoto-sama does! If I do, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my laptop munching Po-po chips (potato chips).

This was another challenge by RenaissanceX… Hi Eden!

**I'll find you**

Jumping from branch to branch. One tree after another. That's all that Sakura had been doing for 5 hours straight.

~~ Flashback ~~

"SAKURA- CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

_Whack!_

"What do you want Naruto- baka ?"

"Tsunade baa-chan said that Sasuke- teme's planning an attack on Konoha…"

That was all Sakura needed to hear… She hanged her head forlornly as silent, saline tears descended onto the ground, while some made tracks down her pasty cheeks. Relentless mumblings of 'why' echoed throughout her compact apartment…

Her tears saturated Naruto's shirt as he embraced her. There was nothing he could do…

"… and you're supposed to stop him, and bring him back alive… or dead…"

Sakura's heart smashed into tiny, little, miniscule particles. She would not want the love of her life dead. Zettai dame…

~~ Flashback end ~~

Sakura stopped abruptly, almost causing her to fall to her death, onto the cold, hard forest floor.

Dried blood. Dried blood. And more dried blood…

Deep crimson splattered everywhere. From the leaves, to the trees, to the once olive grass. Organs were dug inside out, eyes were gorged from their sockets, heads were decapitated, bodies were mutilated. It was gory.

Too gory.

Who could have done such a revolting thing? Orochimaru and Kabuto. One thing's for sure. Sasuke would never do that.

Would he?

Upon seeing that, she knew that she was close to their hideout.

As usual, the very prominent, gigantic boulders were blocking the entrance. Anybody could have seen them.

In a distance, the chirping of a thousand birds were heard, closely followed by a low-pitched scream of "Chidori Nagashi!"

Trailing the noise of rocks being obliterated, and the constant chirpings from Sasuke's chidori, she located his training ground.

Everything there was destroyed, leaving only cracked barren lands.

Her surroundings seemed oblivious as she approached him.

"S-Sasuke K-Kun?"

At that point in time, sharingan eyes glared at her, before turning back to the usual onyx.

Sasuke's body burst into flames, leaving embers behind as he appeared behind her.

"Sakura…" His cold, minty breath brushing onto her pale neck, making her body quiver.

How she wished that she hadn't been assigned to that mission… Tsunade said that Sasuke would soften up upon seeing her… But Sakura wouldn't believe a single word… As if he'll do that for her…

Hypnotized by his addicting warmth and scent, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Snapping back to her senses, her emerald eyes met a silver blade protruding out from her body. Pink bangs covered her orbs as her frail and lifeless cadaver collapsed onto the ground.

Withdrawing his katana, Sasuke said, "I would never love you…" Leaving her body on the rigid ground… Alone…

But that wasn't the end… Hell no… Sakura was only trapped in a Genjutsu. He could never hurt her… He couldn't do it…

With just one word and hand sign, the Genjutsu was dispelled, bringing herself back to reality, only to find Sasuke enveloping her from behind.

"I missed you so much…"

That was all she needed to hear, to know that her feeling for him were still there…

"… and I'm sorry…"

That's it. She couldn't hold back anymore. Managing to swirl herself, she showered him with kisses, which he gently gave back. Each and every one filled with their feelings…

Love…

"Would Tsunade accept me back in Konoha?"

"What?! I mean… WTF?!"

"When were you so vulgar?"

"Who cares… Anyway, what about that gay? No. Scratch that. Gays"

"Wanna see their heads?"

"Eew… Hell no… Wait! YOU KIILED THEM?"

"Uh huh… That was eons ago… I was just too ashamed to return to Konoha…"

Should she return to Konoha with him? Or should she live with him someplace far away?

Knowing Naruto, it would be a very **VERY **wise choice to return to Konoha.

Sakura held out her hand, signaling Sasuke to hold it. He took this opportunity to slip a ring made out of flowers, onto her ring finger.

She stared into his onyx orbs in disbelieve. Uchiha Sasuke. Proposing? Well… In his weird way… But still, he's **PROPOSING.**

Sakura let her cheeks be tear-stained again. Not with sadness, but with love and blissfulness…

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
